Kid Brother
by Warrior Queen 21
Summary: Will is very,very mad at Sam.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first ever fanfic…so please be gentle. I am not English so if you find any spelling/grammar mistakes - please take that in mind. This is just a little scene that popped into my head after watching the movie. It does contain mild spoilers for 'Revenge of the Fallen'

A/N2: 09/07/11 – I decided to edit this, since I found so many mistakes. Thank you so much for the people who reviewed this story, and pointed out my mistakes. Sorry, it took two years to do something about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (but I can always dream)

Wheelie was watching how Mikeala combed her hair for the 15th time that hour, when he said: "Your never gonna get that out, you know." Mikeala shot the ex-Decepticon a look that said "don't start with me"

Several seconds passed before Mikeala put her comb down and turned to Wheelie.

"Wheelie?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Do you know how I can get the whole of Egypt out of my hair?"

"I don't know… try jumping in the ocean." He quickly added "All the water will probably take the sand out." Before Mikeala could threw her boot at him.

Several minutes passed before Wheelie had the guts to ask her a question.

"Warrior Goddess…uhm… I mean Mikeala can I ask you a question?"

"Don't you ever get tired of asking one?"

"Not really…so I was wondering…" But Wheelie never got to finish his sentence because suddenly a few gunshots could be heard from outside.

Before Wheelie could even register that it was gunshots… Mikeala tackled the tiny bot and threw him to the ground. She wore the look of a soldier and Wheelie instantly knew why he called her the Warrior Goddess. (The Goddess part was something he was going to keep to himself because if he told somebody, he was probably going to be at the receiving end of Ironhide's cannons)

Mikeala looked a bit embarrassed when she heard Will and Ironhide arguing outside. (If those two were arguing the ship was definitely not under a Decepticon attack.)

Without even glancing at Wheelie, she went outside too see what all the fuss was about. The sight that greeted her was not one that she expected.

Sam was hiding behind Bumblebee, a sheer look of terror on his face. And Ironhide was trying to contain both Will and Ratchet.

"How dare you do that to me?" Will shouted at Sam… he really looked like he wanted to shoot Sam. With a shock she realized that Will was in fact the one responsible for the gunshots she heard earlier.

"I am really sorry Will… I didn't mean to do it" Sam squeaked. Mikeala had never seen Sam so afraid. Not even the time when Megatron threw him off a building.

"I swear to Primus, Ironhide…if Will so much as put a scratch on that boy…I will make sure you pay for his mistake." Ratchet growled at Ironhide.

"I am trying to prevent it." Ironhide shot back.

Ironhide had one off his huge hands in front of Will so that he can't shoot Sam and his other hand was trying to prevent Ratchet from hurting Will.

Mikeala went to stand beside Epps and Leo.

"Soooo….what's going on here guys?" She asked.

"Well, you see… Will is trying to shoot Sam because he feels it's his fault Sam died." Epps replied.

"Oh yeah…" Mikeala remembered how Sam had run away from them to Optimus, even though Will told him not to.

You could feel the tension in the air. Mikeala was a little bit nervous because she knew Will was trigger happy. Epps looked like he was enjoying himself and Leo was just glad that it was not him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ironhide, you can release me now."

"Will, are you sure you are ready to talk to the boy without your gun?"

"Nope…but it's worth a try"

Ironhide slowly released Will knowing that his life depended on it.

"Sam, would you please come over here." Sam slowly but surely walked towards Will. When he was a few feet from Will, Will grabbed him and gave him the biggest hug a grown man could give.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Sam. You're like my kid brother, and I can't let family die on my watch."

Mikeala watched with affection as the mayor and the world savior hugged each other.

"Damn it! I was sure Will would at least get a scratch on Sam." Epps said, as he handed Leo $20.

"Told you he would never hurt him" Leo replied taking the money.

Mikeala wanted to argue with them that you can't bet on people's lives, but at that moment Wheelie tugged at her pants.

"Wheelie what is it now?"

"Is it always like this…people and Autobots trying to kill each other?"

"Yeah… pretty much"

"Woah…. I should have become an Autobot sooner."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To be honest I don't see this fic going anywhere...but I put this chapter just to lighten up your day. I really hope I didn't disappoint you. And I am still not English (blame my parents)...so if you find grammar/spelling mistakes- please take that in mind.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything...sigh...

Mikeala was a few seconds away from la-la land when the door of her hanger crashed open so hard that it bounced off the wall. She had just enough time to gape at Sam before she was dangling in the air and being quite thoroughly kissed by him. When Sam finally released her, he took her head in his hands looked deep in her eyes and said "No matter what happens...I have and always will love you." With that said and done Sam ran out off the room leaving a very confused Mikeala behind.

_Where the hell do you hide from a 30 foot alien on a ship_? Sam thought as he ran down to the deck. Just as he finished that chain of thought he literally ran into his answer – Will.

"Oh thank Primus! Will, you have to protect me...I really didn't mean to. It was an accident."

"Whoa... slow down kid...what happened?"

"**Just protect me!"** Sam yelled.

"From what?"

"From me." Will turned around to see a royally tipped off Ironhide coming around the corner.

"Hello Ironhide...how can I help you?"

"You may help me by stepping aside."

"Now Ironhide you know I...Ironhide what the hell happened to you?" All eyes on deck went to Ironhide...a few gaps could be heard. Ironhide was full of dents and scratches.

"Ask your friend here...it was all his fault."

"Sam, do you mind telling me what happened?"

"Will...I...they..."

"Sam, take a deep breath and just relax." Will watched as Sam visibly took hold off himself.

"I was on my way to Ratchet...you know...for a medical check-up, when I heard the twins arguing with someone. I then went into this room...and there I saw Ironhide target practising on the twins..."

"Ironhide, do you mind telling me why you were practising on the twins?" Will asked, interrupting Sam.

"They wouldn't stop bragging about their fight with Devastor. It was really starting to get annoying. Now Samuel, please continue with your explanation."

"Well...uhm... you see when I went into the room Ironhide's attention went from them to me... and that was all the twins needed. The next thing I knew the room was full of fireworks. It looked like the fourth of July. When the smoke and things cleared up...the twins were grinning like idiots and Ironhide had his cannons trained on me. He gave me a 5 second head start."

"Now would you please move Will...you have your explanation."

"Ironhide...being shot by the twins isn't enough reason to kill Sam."

"I. Don't. Like. Being. Shot. At. Please move...NOW!"

"Ironhide if you're not going to give me a logical reason to move...I am not going to." While Will was speaking, Ironhide's optics got a mischievous glint to them. As soon as Will finished his sentence, Ironhide said "Will, what would you do if I told you that the room I was practising in was the communication room. So when the twins shot me...they destroyed all the communication we had with the outside world. So you won't be able to speak to your wife for approximately 2 weeks." Sam watched with horror as the hair on Will's neck stood up. "Will I told you I didn't mean to...I was just curious."

"Well you know curiosity killed the cat. I am going to be generous...I'll give you a 10 second head start."

0o0o0o0o0

"Please calm down...let's talk about this rationally" Sam begged them. He was trapped between the ocean and the devils two advocates. What to do...what to do?

"Will, you said that you can't let family die on your watch."

"Technically my watch ended 10 minutes ago... Ironhide?"

"Yes William?"

"Fire at will."

Sam woke with a start. "Oh thank Primus...it was just a dream." Sam mumbled to himself.


End file.
